


everything I do, I do for you

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: omgcp [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: Lardo is stupid in love with Shitty, but how can she tell him that? She's just one of the guys, and he's her best friend in the whole world. Then he asks her to pretend to be his girlfriend for a weekend with his family. Things are about to get complicated, and she's not sure how much longer she can hide her feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosepetals42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetals42/gifts), [erciareyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/gifts).



> This is the first time I've written for the omg check please fandom. So please go easy on me.
> 
> Also, it was originally posted on tumblr [here](https://ericadays.tumblr.com/post/151838705937/heya-idk-if-you-write-shitty-lardo-but-could) for [Rosie.](http://www.shittyslardo.tumblr.com)

 

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Shitty asks. Lardo gives him a tight, uneasy smile. She’s trying to be supportive, especially for her best friend in the whole world. It’s hard to stay calm when she knows that he’s freaking out on the inside, but if she doesn’t, Shitty’s only going to freak out more. She turns her back to him and stares at her closet. “Lardo.”

She nods, pushing a bunch of hangers to the left. Lardo starts to dig to the back of her closet. She can’t quite reach, so she takes a step inside the closet and feels around. When her fingers touch the familiar fabric, she tries to reach the hanger it’s on.

“Ugh.”

“Hey,” Shitty says, his voice suddenly by her ear. It sends chills down her spine. She freezes, trying to maintain her breathing. If Shitty knew…she closes her eyes. He can’t never find out; he’s her very, very best friend. “Let me help.”

He reaches around her to grab the hanger; his entire body resting against her back. She inhales sharply, holding her breath. She’s not sure how it happened, but somewhere along the way, it started to become harder and hard to hide her feelings for him. She counts to three, and exhales when he steps away from her.

She turns to look at him holding the dress she hadn’t worn in three years. “Shitty…”

“Larissa,” he says, smiling at her. There’s something about the way his eyes light up whenever she’s around him that makes her hopeful. “I owe you everything. You know how my parents are. And the fact that you’re going to come with me, and help…it means the world.”

Nodding, Lardo grabs the dress from him. “You know I’d do anything for you.”

“I know. That’s why you’re the coolest person ever,” he tells her with a wink. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen this dress before?”

“I’ve never worn it,” she lies. She had worn it once. Three years ago when she had decided to tell Shitty she’d fallen stupid for him. But then he’d called her to tell her that a new kid had come to join the Samwell hockey team, and she’d chickened out. Bitty had turned out to be a great friend of hers, and the only one who knows the truth. She had let it slip one night after too much drinking. A confession she could never take back.

“Here,” Shitty tells her, handing it over. “I’m sure it’ll look great. I’ll step out while–”

“Don’t be a moron,” she says, shaking her head. “How many times have you seen me change? A billion.”

That’s more confidence that she’s had in a lifetime. Bitty had told her that when he came clean with Jack, his entire world changed. He had felt like he was invincible; the rush of freedom from his secret was so great. Lardo wishes she could feel like that.

Instead, she hangs her dress on her door’s hook and pulls her t-shirt off. Shitty isn’t looking; he’s far too much of a gentleman for that. But she wishes he would. Just this once.

She turns her back to him, because she’s frustrated. He’s not even remotely curious about what she looks like naked…probably because he’s seen her a bunch of times and still didn’t want to throw her on the bed.

Lardo is one of the guys. She will always be one of the guys. It’s her curse. And maybe, according to some, her gift. She wiggles out of her jeans, bending down to pull them off without stepping on them.

She thinks she hears Shitty murmur something but when she peeks between her legs, he’s staring at the wall in front of him. Lardo sighs, standing up. Pulling the dress on, she clears her throat. “Shitty? Zip me, please?”

“Huh?” Shitty exclaims.

“Can you zip my dress?” Lardo says, this time a little impatient. This weekend is going to be the hardest weekend of her life. “This is what boyfriends do for their girlfriends. Even pretend girlfriends.”

“Oh! Of course!” Shitty jumps up, and she can sense the moment he’s behind her. His hands hover at her back before she feels the slight brush of his fingers as he clasps the zipper. “I still can’t believe you’re going to spend a weekend with my parents and my grandparents pretending to be my girlfriend.”

“Why not?”

“Because! You know how awful and rich and snobby they are,” Shitty says. “And you’re willing to put up with it. For a whole weekend. For me. Just so they’ll stop asking me about when I’m going to settle down and stuff.”

He finishes zipping the dress, and she turns around to look at him. She reaches up to put her hand on his cheek. “B–”

“Please don’t say my real name.”

Her shoulders drop a little in amusement. “Shitty, you’re my main guy. I’ve got your back. You’ve got mine. And I know you’d do the same for me if my parents were as crazy as yours.”

“Of course I would.”

Lardo smiles. “Then c’mon, let’s head out to this awful dinner.”

“Just–I thought of something. Well, _I_  didn’t think of it. Actually, Bitty thought of it.” Shitty looks nervous again. She reaches out to put her hand gently in his. “Bitty made me realize that if we’re pretending to…y’know, date. We should be comfortable kissing. Because y’know, that’s what couples do. Apparently. According to him and Jack. Who are always, y’know, kissing these days.”

Lardo laughs, nodding. Of _course,_  Bitty would suggest that. The little rat. She’ll have to punch him for that…or maybe give him a big hug. “Yeah. That’s not a stupid idea. Wouldn’t want our first kiss to be in front of your parents…but I thought you weren’t into PDA?”

“I’m not…I just thought…y’know, in case.”

“You have my permission to kiss me.”

“Okay, okay, but just wait a moment?” Shitty says. Suddenly, he’s racing out of the room, leaving Lardo confused. She glances at herself in the mirror and lifts her eyebrows. Wow. This dress is so not her, but she has to admit. She looks pretty hot.

When Shitty comes racing back in, he’s holding a little bag for her. “Before we do anything, I just…I saw this and I thought of you. So I want to give this to you first.”

“Okay.”

She takes the bag and pulls out the tissue paper. There, sitting at the bottom of the bag, is a bright yellow rubber duck. She picks it up, and laughs. It’s a rubber duck that looks like an artist - it’s wearing a smock with little buttons on the chest that’s covered in different colour paints. There’s a mini little paint brush in it’s pocket.

“Oh my god, Shitty!”

“I thought you’d like it,” he tells her, proudly.

She sets the bag, tissue paper, and duck down. “I love it.”

Then, before she can double guess herself, she tosses her arms around his neck and jumps. Her legs wrap around his waist. Lardo plays with some of his hair at the back of his head before she says, “You’re the best fake boyfriend a girl could ever ask for.”

“Lariss–”

She cuts him off with a kiss. If this is the only time she has a chance to be with Shitty like _this,_  she’s going to take every opportunity to milk it. And maybe by the end of it, he’ll realize he’s crazy stupid for her too.

 

❤ ❤ ❤

 

“You should tell him,” Bitty quietly encourages. Lardo looks up at her friend. Her young, innocent friend who only wants the best for everyone. Her friend who happens to be slightly annoying(ly cute) in a relationship with their very own Jack Zimmerman. She elbows him and turns her attention back to the others. It doesn’t stop Bitty from adding, “Tell him.”

“You,” she says, quietly and without looking at him, “have no idea what you’re talking about, Bitty. I can’t, and I won’t. Now drop it. Please.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Jack asks when he comes back to the table. He takes his seat beside his boyfriend, and the love he has for Bitty is clear to see.

“Nothing, darling,” Bitty answers. He leans into Jack. “I’m happy you’re back for the weekend.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be,” Jack murmurs.

“Ugh,” Lardo says. She pushes her chair back from the table and goes into the kitchen, hugging herself. Ugh, ugh, ugh!

“Lard?” Shitty’s voice comes from the doorway. She doesn’t look at him. “Everything okay?”

“Yep. Fine. Just dandy. Wonderful.” She hasn’t been this big of an idiot since…well, actually, she’s pretty sure she’s never been this big of an idiot before. It’s new for her, and she’s not sure she likes it. She prefers when she could control her feelings - lay low, be chill. Shitty loves chill people.

He laughs. “Clearly, something’s up. You and Bits having secret, hushed conversations. You’re more jumpy these days. Is this because…”

Lardo looks up at him now, and he has his Serious Face on. She feels her stomach flip flop. He comes forward, putting his hands gently on her arms. “Is this because you pretended to be my girlfriend and we kissed a few times and it’s weird now?”

“What?” Lardo says. She tries to step back, but Shitty’s grip is stronger than she thought. “No. No. Don’t be ridiculous, Shits. That was like a month ago. Besides, everything’s been back to normal, hasn’t it?”

“I guess,” Shitty says. He shrugs. “I…so we’re still best friends?”

“The best,” she chokes out, nodding. He pulls her in close, and she presses her face into his chest. Lardo knows that Bitty is right. She should tell Shitty. He deserves to know. He’s her _best_ friend.

But that’s the thing.

He’s her best friend. There will never be another Shitty Knight. He’s the first person who takes care of her, the first person to volunteer to help out with her art projects _no matter_ how weird it may be, and he’s the first person she shares her secrets with. Except this one.

They’d spent an entire weekend holding hands and _kissing_ and pretending to be dating in front of his family. His mom even texts her sometimes when Shitty doesn’t respond fast enough because he’s left his cell phone in the other room. Lardo had hoped that Shitty would’ve seen her as someone he could date…not someone he’s just best friends with.

And that was the shitty part of it all. He gets so passionate about platonic relationships between men and women in the media, that Lardo can’t fault him for not seeing her that way. Shitty sometimes gets lost in his rants about how platonic relationships are so important and that the media sucks at portraying them unless it’s the same sex.

Shitty. Her feminist best friend. Fuck, she loves him.

“I’m here for you. I won’t judge. Whatever you need,” Shitty tells her, stroking her hair. “Do we have to call one of Bitty’s emergency brunches?”

She shakes her head, just enjoying his long embrace. “No, no. I feel better already.”

“Good,” he murmurs. He kisses the top of her head. “You know, Lardo, there’s no one in my life who is as important to me as you are.”

Lardo squeezes her eyes shut. She wants to tell him everything. Starting with the fact that she’s all stupid for him. Stupid in love. But instead, she laughs and swats his shoulder while she pulls away. “You’re such a sap, Shits.”

“I know but–”

“You have the biggest heart of anyone I know–don’t tell Bitty that–and I love you for it. I’m just on my period,” Lardo says, shrugging. “Hormones and all that.”

“Two things,” Shitty says, holding up one finger. “First, you don’t get your period for another two weeks. And your hormones never act up. And two. I do have the biggest heart.”

She gives him a half-heartfelt grin. “You’re a dork. Let’s go back. Bitty and Jack will worry.”

“They’ll all worry. That’s what family does, Lardo.”

“Right.”

She doesn’t react when he takes her hand to lead her back into the dining room to sit down at the table. Her lips part, because she wants to say something…anything, but nothing comes out. Shitty doesn’t let go immediately, hanging on to her hand for a bit longer than necessary. He gives it a quick squeeze.

“So,” Lardo says, leaning back in her chair. “What kind of pie are you making for us today, Bitty?”

“No pie. Jack and I have plans,” Bitty says, looking at his boyfriend with hearts in his eyes. “What about you and Shitty? Any plans today?”

“Uh, no,” Shitty says, taking his hand back from Lardo’s. “No plans. Just going to chill out. Maybe meet up with Ransom and Holster.”

“Unlike you boys this weekend, _I_ have some management stuff to do today. You can enjoy your hockey-free weekend while I get some serious stuff done,” Lardo says. She grabs her glass of water, and doesn’t make eye contact with anyone. “You’ll have to tell Ransom and Holster I say hi, Shitty.”

“I…that I will, Lardo.”

She can’t help but wonder if he feels just as let down as she does. Bitty elbows her again.

“You’re quiet, Nursey. Everything okay?” Jack asks.

“Yeah. I’m just waiting for Dex. He’s going to pick me up and we’re gonna look at some new hockey sticks today,” Nursey says, with a shrug. “You can join us if you want, Shitty.”

“I’m, ah, good. Maybe I’ll help Lardo out with her management stuff or something,” Shitty says.

Lardo looks up at him, surprised. She gives him the smallest smile which he returns with a wink. She’s not sure what to make of that, but she knows that Shitty is a hard worker. He’ll help her sort out her paperwork in no time. And, y’know, she’ll get to spend some quality time with her best friend. A win-win for everyone, really.

“Sounds good.”

 

❤ ❤ ❤

 

Lardo is about to walk straight into Shitty’s bedroom when she hears him say, “…right, okay. But that’s the thing though–she keeps saying we’re all fine and dandy, but I can’t help feeling like something’s _off._ It has been for the past three months, man.”

She really should announce herself. That’s what the good friend would do. She’s never been one to hide in the shadows. Lardo scrunches her nose. Yeah, okay, she should step in the door frame and knock, but instead, she doesn’t move. It’s like her feet don’t want to listen to her brain.

“I’m worried. What if she found out and she’s upset?” Shitty asks. Lardo realizes he must be talking on his phone because she hadn’t heard a response. He’s probably talking to Jack. That’s the only other person he can be so open and honest with. She closes her eyes. What if she found out _what?_ And why would it make her upset?

“Dude. No. I don’t think so. I mean, maybe, it’s a possibility but a very slim one, okay? I just…I think pretending to be my girlfriend might have been asking too much.”

Lardo’s shoulders drop. _Really, Shitty? Too much…what?_

“I had no right to ask her to do that,” Shitty continues. “And now I’ve gone and ruined our friendship forever.”

She snorts at the idea that Shitty thinks anything could ruin them. Then she realizes he’s gone silent and covers her mouth. _Oh god, oh god. Did he hear me?_

“Yeah, okay, I’ll talk to you later, Jack.”

Lardo takes a deep breath, composes herself, and swings around to knock on his door. He turns to look at her just as he hangs up. “Hey! I thought you were helping Bitty work on a new pie recipe?”

“I was, but it turns out, even _I_ can get kicked out of his kitchen,” Lardo tells him with a smile. “Everything okay?”

 

“Hmm?” Shitty seems startled when Lardo nods to the phone in his hand. “What? Oh, yeah. Just talking to Jack. Miss the guy, and all that.”

“Of course. I just wanted to see if you were up for a Sunday afternoon at the arcade?” Lardo asks.

“Yeah, that sounds great!” Shitty says with too much enthusiasm. “Except, um, before we go, can we talk?”

Lardo lifts her eyebrows. “Sure. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Sort of. I don’t know. Okay, um, please sit with me?” Shitty says, motioning towards his bed. Lardo makes her way over, sits down beside him, and stares at the floor. “Ever since we pretended to be dating for my parents, I’ve felt like something is off about us.”

“Oh?” Lardo says. Not because she’s playing dumb, but because she honestly isn’t expecting Shitty to have the conversation with her. She stares at her hands, fiddling with them.

“I just want you to know that I’m so sorry if you felt any pressure in doing it or…”

“Shitty. I love you. Chill out.” Lardo looks up at him. “Seriously, dude.”

“Larissa, I need to be _sure._ Because I don’t want you to have felt that sort of pressure. Or to have crossed some line, or–”

She takes a deep breath. “Shitts, no. Everything is fine between us.”

“But it…”

“If anything is off, it’s probably because I like kissing you,” Lardo admits. She closes her eyes, because she doesn’t want to see his reaction. They’d been friends for so long, and they’d always been able to talk about anything and everything freely. She knows he won’t leave it alone until he figures out what’s changed between them - no matter how small, he had noticed.

She hates the silence. When she opens her eyes, Shitty isn’t even looking at her.

“I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to make us weird. But it seems to have made things weird anyway,” Lardo tells him. “And I can’t lie to you, Shitty. You’re my best friend in the whole world.”

Shitty only nods; his eyes are wide with surprise. “You like kissing me?”

“Mhm,” she says, nodding in response. She looks down at her hands again.

“Larissa, _I_ like kissing _you_.”

Lardo lifts her head. “What?”

“I like kissing you. A lot. It kind of freaked me out at first, because you’re the most important person to me in the whole world. And I strongly believe that the most important person to anyone doesn’t have to be someone they’re romantically or sexually involved with. But…”

“But you like kissing me,” Lardo finishes for him. He gives her a half-smile in confirmation.

Lardo laughs, and she bumps into his side. Leave it to Shitty to make her worries for the past _forever_ meaningless because he feels the same way. Shitty takes her hands in his. “Larissa, you mean more to me than anyone else. I love you.”

“I love you too, Shitty,” she whispers. “So what does this mean for us?”

“I think…maybe we keep it between us for now? And we figure it out. Maybe go on dates and stuff,” Shitty tells her. “But take it slow so we don’t mess this up.”

“Sounds good,” she answers. “But while we’re taking things slow, we can still kiss, right?”

He laughs, leaning his forehead against hers. “Absolutely. In fact, we should start right now.”

“Oh, look who has mov–” She’s cut off when his lips brush hers. Lardo closes her eyes, and leans in to give Shitty the best kiss of his life. Hopefully - and if not, she can always try again.

Shitty puts his hand gently on her cheek. Their foreheads are still touching. Lardo’s breathing is a little jagged, but so is Shitty’s. He murmurs, “So. I guess the next time you come with me to visit my parents…I’ll be able to introduce you as my girlfriend?”

Lardo laughs. “You’ve already introduced me as your girlfriend.”

“But this time, Lar, it won’t be a lie.” Shitty kisses her again. “Thank you for being honest with me.”

“Anytime, B–”

“You know I hate my first name!” Shitty exclaims with a laugh.

“But you can call me Larissa all day long?” Lardo asks.

“Your name is a beautiful sound,” Shitty responds. “Mine is…white boy trash.”

Lardo laughs. “You’re ridiculous. And I’m glad we had this conversation, but I hope you don’t think that just because we’re dating means I’m going to go easy on your ass at the arcade.”

“I would expect nothing less from you,” Shitty responds. He intertwines their fingers. “Why don’t we go and you can kick my ass in literally _every_ game. Except pool hockey.”

Lardo snorts, standing up. She tugs Shitty up with her. “You _know_ I’ll kick your ass in pool hockey. Don’t even pretend that I won’t.”

Before they leave his bedroom, Shitty spins Lardo back towards him. She hits his chest with a small ‘oof!’ but then he’s tilting her chin up. And they’re kissing. Again. Lardo sighs into the kiss, because she could do this all day…you know, if she wasn’t about to kick his ass at the arcade.

She pushes away from him. “You are _not_ going to distract me into winning, Shitty.”

Lardo likes the way he laughs. He catches her hand again, and they walk downstairs together. All of the guys are out and about today. Bitty’s the only one who is still around. Lardo shouts a goodbye to him, and he says something in response. Lardo honestly misses it because Shitty is trying to kiss the top of her head while they walk. She tilts her head up to catch a kiss.

Yeah. She doesn’t think she could ever get used to this. Shitty wraps his arm around her shoulder, and pulls her in close. “You’re my one and only, Lardo.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here.](http://www.ericadays.tumblr.com)


End file.
